Ein etwas anderes Training!
by Trinfan
Summary: Neo und Trinity absolvieren ein etwas nderes Training, dass ihnen hilft ihre Gefühle zu zeigen.Findet direkt nach Teil 1 von Matrix statt, nachdem Neo von trinitys Kuss wiederbelebt wurde.


****

Ein etwas anderes Training

Disclaimer: Keiner dieser Charaktere gehört mir...:-)

Summary:Neo und Trinity absolvieren ein etwas nderes Training, dass ihnen hilft ihre Gefühle zu zeigen.Findet direkt nach Teil 1 von Matrix statt, nachdem Neo von trinitys Kuss wiederbelebt wurde.

~~~~Meine erste Fanfiction, bitte gebt mir möglichst viel Rückmeldung, bin echt gespannt was ihr davon haltet!!~~~~Kritik, Lob, alles ist willkommen, was haltet ihr von einer Fortsetzung?...**Please Read&Review!!**

Neo hatte schon eine ganze Weile registriert, wie Morpheus um ihn herumwerkelte und seine Sachen richtete.Er öffnete langsam die Augen, eigentlich wollte er noch ein paar Stunden schlafen, aber Morpheus Unruhe ließ ihn schon selbst nervös werden.

Als Morpheus bemerkte, dass Neo nicht mehr schlief, kam er zu seinem Bett:

-"Beeilung Neo, du willst dein Training doch nicht verpassen."

Neo drehte sich verschlafen um und murmelte:

-" Komm schon Morpheus, ich bin müde...später."

Morpheus schüttelte den Kopf, genau diese Reaktion hatte er erwartet:

-"Nein,Neo ...wir trainieren heute nicht, du wirst bereits von Jemand anderem erwartet."

Neo öffnete erneut die Augen, drehte sich zu Morpheus und sah ihn an:

-"Wer? Doch nicht.."

Morpheus erwiderte jedoch nur:

-"Lass dich überrraschen." und verleiß das Zimmer.

Nun war Neo alles andere als müde, er setzte sich auf und überlegte.

~Eigentlich konnte es nur Trinity sein, aber warum sollte sie mit ihm trainieren?~

Seit er aus der Matrix zurückgekehrt war, hatten sie kaum miteinander gesprochen, Trinity war ihm stets aus dem Weg gegangen.Jedes Mal wenn er den Kuss ansprechen wollte wies sie ihn zurück oder wechselte das Thema, darin war sie gut.Sie scheute jede längere Unterhaltung mit ihm, so wie er mit ihr, keiner traute sich wirklich über die Situatuion zu sprechen.So gingen sie sich möglichst aus dem Weg oder führten belanglose Gespräche.Manchmal, wenn sie dachte, er würde es nicht bemerken sah sie ihn fragend und bedrückt an, aber jedes Mal wenn er sie dann ansah, wendete sie sich ab.

Doch Neo wollte Trinity nicht warten lassen und beeilte sich möglichst schnell in den Kontrollraum zu kommen.Dort angekommen sah er auf den Monitioren, dass sie bereits trainierte, Trinity war ziemlich fit und schlag fertig, aber ihn würde sie nicht schlagen können, dachte er.Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen machte er es sich bequem und liess sich von Tank vernetzen.Dieses Trainingsprogramm hatte er noch nie betreten, es war bereits auf den ersten Blcik irgendwie anders als die Bisherigen.

Er ging auf Trinity zu, da sie ihn noch nicht bemerkt zu haben schien.Er wollte sie überraschen, indem er ihr Handgelenk von hinten packte.Doch Trinity hatte ihn bereits bemerkt, als er das Trainigsprogramm betrat.Sie wirbelte herum ,hielt seinen Arm fest und lächelte:

-"Guten Morgen Neo.Bereit für ein kleines Training?"

Dann lockerte sie ihren griff wieder und ließ ihn frei.

-" Klar Trinity, lass und ein wenig kämpfen." meinte Neo und hob seine Hände, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf:

-"Oh nein, Neo, dass hier ist meine Welt, was hälst du von einem kleinen Lauftrainig?"

-"Von mir aus, ich lasse dir einen Vorsprung."

Trinity setzte ihre Sonnenbrille auf und zückte ihre Waffen.

-" Jetzt weiss ich warum Morpheus mich gebeten hat mit dir zu trainieren, du bist ziemlich überheblich geworden."

Das Programm veränderte sich schlagartig und sie fanden sich inmitten zahlreicher Hochhäuser wieder, Neo trug die Kleidung der Matrix inklusive aller Waffen.

Trinity lehnte sich an eine wand, die ihr Deckung bot und rief neo zu:

-" Komm schon, versuch doch mich zu fangen und pass auf die Agenten auf, sie unterscheiden sich nur wenig von denen der Matrix."

Dann lief sie los.Neo war noch etwas unbeholfen, er musste sich erst an das Programm gewöhnen und Trinity war verdammt schnell, sie wich jedem Hindernis geschickt aus.Man merkte das Schnelligkeit und Geschick ihre Talente waren, die sie Neo gegenüber vorteilhaft einsetzte.Neo hatte Probleme Trinity in den Menschenmassen nicht zu verlieren, sie war wirklich gut.

Plötzlich rief sie seinen Namen und sah sie einige Meter links von ihm.Er hörte ein scharfes Zischen und konnte der kugel gerade noch ausweichen, die sie auf ihn aubfeuerte.

-"Verdammt Trinity, bist du verrückt?Was soll das?"

Doch sie lächelte nur und meinte:

-"Du musst schneller laufen Neo fast hätte er dich erwischt."

Neo drehte sich um und sah direkt hinter ihm einen erschossenen Agenten im Staub liegen.Neo seufzte.Als er sich wieder umdrehte, war Trinity bereits verschwunden.Er dachte sich:

~Na warte, du bist gerissen, aber ich krieg dich.Dir macht es wohl Spass mich an der Nase herumzuführen.~ und beschleunigte seine Schritte, inzwischen fand er sich deutlich besser zurecht.

Trinity wusste das Neo sie auf normalem Wege nicht einholen würde, dafür war ihr dieses Programm zu vertraut, doch sie hoffte auf seine Cleverness.Er würde sich bestimmt etwas einfallen lassen, um sie zu kriegen.Schließlich hatte sie nach dem Training noch etwas anderes mit ihm vor.Sie war fast am Ende der virtuellen Stadt angelangt, solangsam sollte Neo schon auftauchen.Die Agenten konnten ganz schön ungemütlich werden, dass war ihr persönlicher Drill, mit dem sie sich bereits in jungen Jahren zwang unermüdlich an ihrem Körper zu arbeiten.

Siewar in einem Hinterhof angekommen und setzte an über eine dort angrenzende Mauer auf die andere Seite der Straße zu springen,mittlerweile ein Kinderspiel für sie.Neo erwartete sie auf der anderen Seite, doch sie war so konzentriert auf sich selbst, dass sie ihn nicht bemerkt hatte.

Als sie auf der anderen Seite ankam, packte er sie zugleich an den Schultern und warf sie mit dem Rücken etwas unsanft gegen die Wand.Sie keuchte, während er sie lächelnd gegen die Ziegelsteine presste.

-"Ich hab dich."

Trinty spürte seinen Körper dicht an ihren gedrückt und sah ihn einfach nur an, am liebsten hätten sie sich geküsst, doch keiner von Beiden traute sich den ersten Schritt zu machen.Schließlich wurde Trinity die Situation unangenehm und sie löste sich aus seine Griff.Neo räusperte sich:

-" Ich bin total fertig, ich glaube mir reichts für heute, wo hast du den Ausgang versteckt?"

Trinity antwortete nicht auf seine Frage, sie verstaute lediglich ihre Waffen und meinte

-" Nicht so ungeduldig Neo.Ich möchte dir noch etwas zeigen.Folge mir.."

Neo folgte ihr nur widerstrebend, er war völlig kaputt und würde nicht noch so ein Training durchhalten, nicht ohne drei daurauffolgende Tage Schlaf.

Trinty führte ihn zu einem Haus, dass von aussen genauso aussah wie alle anderen.Ein typisches New Yorker Hochhaus, schmutzig und verlassen.

Doch als sich die großen Flügeltüren öffneten, änderte sich das Programm und alles um sie herum schlagartig.Neo schluckte hart , sie befanden sich in einem wünderschönen, großen Restaurant mit rot- goldenen Möbeln und überdimensionalen Kronleuchtern.

Trinity drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte, doch es war nicht mehr die Trinity, die er bisher gekannt hatte.

Sie trug ein schwarzes, mit Pailetten bestücktes Abendkleid, dass ihre weiblichen Rundungen perfekt zur Geltung brachte und in dem sie für Neo einfach wunderschön aussah.Ihre haare waren hochgesteckt, jedoch fielen ihr einzelne Strähnen ins Gesicht, die sie noch hübscher werden ließen.

Neo war vor Staunen und Ungläubigkeit stehen geblieben, so dass Trinity ihn sanft aber bestimmt an der Hand nahm und hinter sich herzog.

Ein Kellner kam auf sie zu und Fragte:

-"Der gleiche Tisch wie immer, Miss?"

Sie nickte und der Kellner führte die Beiden zu einem etwas abgelegenen Tisch an einem riesigen Panoramafenster, dass vom Boden bis zur Decke reichte,Die Aussicht auf das sich in der Dämmerung spiegelnde Meer war einfach traumhaft, trotz des Glases konnte man das Rauschen der Wellen hören.

Der Kellner reichte ihnen eine Karte, Trinity schmunzelte, Neo war völlig überwältigt, sie sagte nur:

-"Hast du auch schon so einen Riesenhunger?Der Seelachs ist hier besonders zu empfehlen, musst du umbedingt probieren."

Erst langsam wurde er wieder ansprechbar und sah Trinity ungläubig an:

-" Was ist das hier?"

-" Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ist meine Welt, ich habe dieses Programm hier selbst geschrieben.Ich dachte, dir täte es gut mal was Anderes zu sehen, gefällt es dir?"

Neo meinte:

-" Es ist wunderschön." dann nahm er ihre Hände in seine und sah ihr tief in die Augen:

-" Du bist wunderschön."Irgendwie fiel es ihm in dieser Atmosphäre leichter seine Gefühle für sie zu ziegen.

Trinity erötete etwas und senkte den Kopf, sie war Komplimente nicht gewöhnt und wusste nicht, was sie sagen oder tun sollte.In diesem Moment kam der Kellner um ihre bestellung aufzunehmen und rettete dadurch die Situation.Neo ließ Trinity bestellen, da er immernoch ziemlich verunsichert war.Sie bestellte das Seelachsfilet und dazu eine Flasche roten Bordeaux.

~Geschmack hat sie ebenfalls~ dachte neo.Doch etwas verwundete ihn:

-"Warum schauen mich die Kellner die ganze zeit so komisch an?"

Trinity konnte sich ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifenund flüsterte ihm ins Ohr:

-"Sie sind es nicht gwöhnt, dass ich in so netter Gesllschaft komme."

Neo war nicht nur von dem Ambiente, sondern auch von ihr faziniert.Noch nie hatte er sie lachen gesehen, oder sie so fröhlich und gelöst erlebt.

-" Du solltest viel öfter lachen, dass steht dir."

Trinity fühlte sich erneut gechmeichelt, wusste aber nicht ob sie es ernst nehmen sollte, momentan war er schließlich von nahezu allem überwältigt.

Nach dem Essen und zwei Flaschen Wein fühlte Trinity bereits die Wärme in ihr hochsteigen, vielleicht lag es aber auch an Neos Nähe.Sie hatte ihm an diesem Abend viel von ihrem früheren Leben erzählt, wie sie aufwuchs und schließlich befreit wurde und das sie nie wirklich an Morpheus Prophezeiung glaubte, bis sie auf Neotraf.Nach dem Essen hatten sie sich noch Cocktails bestellt, Trinity nahm wie so oft eine Magharita und zündete sich eine Zigartette dazu an.Dies war ihr einziges Laster, ihr einziger Luxus, dieses Programm ließ sie für einige stunden an etwas Normalität in ihrem Leben glauben.

Neo beobachtete Trinity schon seit längerer Zeit intensiv, hier lernte er eine ganz andere Seite von ihr kennen.Sie erzählte ihm sehr viele Dinge aus ihrem einstigen Leben, sie war gefühlvoll, sanft und wahnsinnig sexy.Ihr Anblick brachte ihn fast um den Verstand, durch seinen Cocktail wurde dieser Eindruck noch verstärkt.Er wollte sie umbedingt berühren und ihre zarte Haut spüren, Trinity bemerkte das Feuer in seinen Augen, sie hatte das Gefühl, als würden sie seine Blicke durchbohren.Was empfand er bloss für sie?Sie traute sich einfach nicht dieser Frage auf den Grund zu gehen, zu groß war die Angst vor einer Entäuschung.

Neo hätte soetwas nie gewagt, wenn er nüchtern gewesen wäre, aber so hatte sein leicht angetrunkener Zustand auch einen Vorteil.Er konnte endlich einmal vergessen, dass er der Auserwählte war, sondern sich wie ein ganz normaler Mann, der sich von einer Frau angezogen fühlte.

Während er ihr unuterbrochen in die Augen sah, legte er ganz vorsichtig seine Hand auf ihr Bein und begann es zu berühren und langsam zu streicheln.Trinity wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte, nervös sah sie sich um ob irgendjemand etwas bemerkt hatte, auch auf den Monitoren der Neb. hätte man dies entdecken können.Schließlich schob sie seine Hand vorsichtig von ihrem Schenkel und meinte:

-" Neo, du hast ein wenig zuviel Alkohol getrunken, tue lieber Nichts, was du später einmal bereuen könntest."

Bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, sah Trinity aus dem Fenster:

-" Die Sonne geht gleich auf.Wir waren viel zu lange hier.Komm schon, Neo.Wir müssen los, Morpheus wäre nicht gerade begeistert, wenn er das hier sehen würde."

Sie rief Tank an und die Beiden machten sich schweigend auf den Weg zum Ausgang.Dieser war ein gut verstecktes Münztelefon im hintersten Teil des Restaurants.DasTelefon klingelte bereits als sie darauf zuliefen, Trinity war gerade im Begriff den Hörer abzunehmen und ihn Neo zu reichen.

Doch kurz davor hielt Neo ihren Arm fest und presste ihren Körper an die Wand, er stand eng an sie gedrückt und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.Trinity war im ersten moment so überrrascht, dass sie gar nichts tat.Doch dann ließ sie sich fallen und küsste ihn mit aller Hingabe und Liebe zurück.Von den Klingeln des Telefons ließen sie sich nicht stören, sie bemerkten es nicht einmal, so versunken waren sie in diesen Kuss.

Irgendwann löste sich Neo etwas von ihr, hob den Hörer ab und hielt ihn an ihr Ohr, bevor sie irgendwas sagen oder tun konnte.Dann hängte er diesen wieder auf und wartete auf ein erneutes Klingeln.Er hatte Trinitys überrraschtes Gesicht genossen, mit soetwas hatte sie nicht gerechnet und es tat ihm gut, es getan zu haben.Doch er wolte mehr, sie hatte sich so gut angefühlt....

Wieder zuück auf dem Schiff erhob sich Neo langsam aus seinem Stuhl, der Alkohol hatte seine Wirkung verloren.Trinity stand unschlüssig in seiner Nähe, sollten sie darüber reden?Sie sahen sich wortlos an und Neo wollte zu ihr hingehen, als Morpheus ihm auf die Schulter klopfte:

-" Ihr ward aber lange weg.Sie hat dich ganz schön hart drangenommen, was?"

-" Oh ja, ich habe gemrkt, dass ich noch wahnsinnig viel Training nötig habe, gegen Trinity kome ich nicht so schnell an.Am besten ich trainiere Morgen gleich wieder mit ihr."

Neo lächelte und sah zu Trinity hinüber, sie hatte seine Anspielung bestimmt verstanden.Doch diese war bereits unauffälig verschwunden, er musste sie doch noch umbedingt sprechen.Also lief er hinter ihr her und hlote sie kurz vor ihrer Zimmertür ein, er rief:

-"Trinity, warte!"

Sie drehte sich um und blieb unschlüssig stehen:

-"Was ist denn Neo?"

-"Ich wollte dir noch etwas sagen, wegen vorhin..."

Doch Trinity blockte sofort ab:

-"Lass es, Neo...wir waren beide etwas betrunken, du musst dich für Nichts rechtfertigen.Es war ein netter Abend und nicht mehr, lass uns ihn hier nicht kaputt machen. Sieh mich an...das ist die Realiät.Das vorhin war ein programm, sonst Nichts."

Trinity war niedergeschlagen, weil ihr das selbst wiedereinmal deutlich bewusst wurde, dass das alles nicht real gewesen war.Auch Neos Worte und Berührungen waren wenigstens teilweise unreal, dass stimmte sie traurig, da sie wusste, das diese in der realen Welt meistens kaum noch etwas bedeuteten.

Doch das war es nicht was Neo meinte, er nahm ihre Hände und zog sie sanft aber bestimmend in seine Arme.Sie wehrte sich und wollte sich aus seiner Umarmung befreien, denn sie wusste, dass sie ihre Emotionen sonst nicht mehr unter Kontrolle haben würde.Aber Neo gab sie nicht frei, er sah ihr nur schweigend in die Augen, bis sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte,dann sprach er:

-"Du hast Recht.Ohne Alkohol hätte ich das wahrscheinlich nicht getan.Aber nur weil ich mich nicht getraut hätte, an meinen Gefühlen für dich ändert das wirklich gar nichts!IIch liebe dich, in meinen Augen bist du immer wunderschön!!"

Trinity wusste wie so oft an diesem Tag nicht was sie tun oder sagen sollte, war das sein Ernst oder sagte er das einfach so?Sie wollte sich jedoch keinesfalls von seinem Blick lösen, sein Gesicht bewegte sich immer näher auf sie zu, bis er seine Lippen auf die ihren legte.Sie verschmolzen in einem sanften, aber auch leidenschaftlichen und fordernden Kuss, der seine Worte noch verstärkte.Nach einiger Zeit lösten sie sich wieder voneinander und Neo meinte:

-" ich sollte viel öfter trainieren, ich bin wirklich komplett außer Form.Lass uns dieses Training morgen wiederholen,es war wirklich sehr effektiv."

Trinity lächelte und nickte, sie kannte seine Absichten nur zu gut.

-"Gute Nach Trinity."Neo drückte ihre hände nochmals ein wenig fester, bevor er sie losließ und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.Sie erwiderte leise:

-" Gute Nacht Neo."

Er schenkte ihr noch ein letztes Lächeln und verschwand in seinem Zimmer.

~Wow~ dachte Trinity.Dieses Training war besser gelaufen, als sie erwartet hatte, er erwiderte ihre Gefühle doch...und wie!Sie freute sich schon auf Morgen, denn sie wusste dies war erst der Anfang ihrer Geschichte.

*Na, wie fandet ihrs?Ich erwarte eure Kommentare schon sehnlichst:-)*


End file.
